


The Doctor that got Time

by planetundersiege



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 900 words, Blushing, Coffee, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Give this ship more attention, Gorgeous, Kisses, Lesbian, Lesbians, Love, Mercy - Freeform, Morning, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Pet Names, Romance, Ship, Shipping, Short Story, Shy, Speedy Recovery, Tea, Watchpoint, f/f - Freeform, gibraltar, kiss, they are pure, tracer - Freeform, tracy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s morning after a battle and Angela gets some appreciated company.





	The Doctor that got Time

Angela let out a yawn as she filled her cup with warm black coffee, steam rising towards the ceiling as the liquid touched the cold porcelain. Yes, a cup of coffee was exactly what the she needed, and with her empty hand the doctor scratched the back of her head, thinking about the coming day

They were currently in the old Overwatch base in Gibraltar, every time she saw the place she was filled with memory after memory of her youth and her days as an active medic for the organization. Those days were her pride and joy, and camping at the base while preparing for a new mission was nice. She had a chance to look through her locker, and she had found an old coffee cup of hers!

So, being on her old territory was amazing, even if she knew that just yesterday a battle had occurred there. Talon agents with lots of omnic had attacked, and the battle had practically torn the base apart. They had almost lost a few members, of it hadn’t been of Angela’s reviving abilities they might have been gone for good. But in these battles she was more than a medic, she was fighting too. She despises fighting more than anything, but knew that it was for the best of the world, and if she helped in these fights then maybe she could get some peace and quiet later once these fights were officially over. Maybe Overwatch would be officially recognized again and she could work full time?

She sat down on a chair in front of one of the large conference tables, it looked extremely odd when she was the only person in the room, but well, more space.

She felt the caffeine taking its effect and enjoyed the warmth from the beverage when a woman with short messy hair in the shade of brown and a chronal accelerator on her chest. That was the one and only Tracer, or Lena Oxton, whatever you prefer. All Overwatch members had nicknames, hers being Mercy, but outside of battle she preferred to be called her real name. All of them did, you grow closer that way.

“Morning Angela love”, Lena said with her overly British accent as she sat down beside the blond doctor, a smile on her face, a tint of red that made her freckles stand out. Angela bit her lip, hoping Lena wouldn’t notice, she always got a bit nervous when the amazing Tracer was near her. Even the fact that they were dating didn’t help, the nervousness always was there when she saw her, heart beating fast and mind up with the clouds, totally out of this world, filled with thoughts about Lena, and Lena alone. Did this room suddenly become even more gay?

Probably, because Angela was so attracted to Lena so you wouldn’t understand. When she was near all she could think about was having her near, and the memorable smell of her hair with that raspberry shampoo.

“Good morning Lena”, Angela asked before kissing her cheek. “Did you sleep well?”.

Lena nodded.

“You bet I did. So how’s my little doctor enjoying her breakfast?”.

“This is hardly breakfast, only coffee”.

“Well what more would you need? Except tea of course”, she said and showed Angela her own cup, filled with warm green tea, the smell slightly filling the air around them.

“Lena no offense but I don’t understand how you can drink tea like that. It doesn’t have caffeine like coffee, how do you manage to stay awake?”.

As she looked at her loved, she suddenly disappeared with a bleep, and Angela let out a shriek as she almost jumped out of her chair, then took a breath and muttered as she turned her head around to see Lena and the other side of the huge conference table.

“Lena what have I said about using your blinds just to mess with me? I get so startled by it”.

Started she was, she would never get used to Lena straight up disappearing and then appear beside her in less than a second, but she must say the surprises when Lena sneaks up to her with flowers is nice. And when she suddenly gets warm hugs, and when she turns around and get to look into her beautiful eyes. Yes Angela adores Lena more than anything else, she was so pretty and amazing, words couldn’t describe it properly. The Swiss woman truly were in love

The short haired woman let out a laugh as she stood up and began walking closer.

“I know you secretly love it love”, she said before their hands touched each other’s and tightened their grips.

Angela felt warm, even warmer than the coffee had made her, a smile emerged as she lifted her free hand and playfully booped Lena’s nose.

“Well maybe I do, or maybe not. We may never have the answer to that one cutie”.

Lena raised an eyebrow, giving the blond woman a huge grin.

“Oh, so you really think you’d be able to withstand the charm of me? When you’re that gay?”.

“I may be gay, but who said it’s about you?”.

“Well, I see it in your eyes. It is pretty obvious love, and must say, you’re gorgeous as well my cute little blondie”.

She gave her a wink and Angela let out a sight as she put her coffee cup down, breakfast could wait.

“Just shut up and kiss me you gorgeous British pilot”.

“Yes doctor, I thought you’d never ask”.


End file.
